parliament_of_polfandomcom-20200214-history
Reformed National Socialist Party
The Reformed National Socialist Party (RNSP) is a political party formed on 6/26/15 in response to the rampant edginess, disorganization and extremism of the existing National Socialist Party. Platform To build a legitimate and organized National Socialist Party free of edginess and division. The party has a 10 point program outlining the basic principles that the party stands for and should enforce and vote on in the Parliament of /pol/. # Unification of all people of Germanic ancestry in a Great Europe, consisting of all sovereign European Countries, excluding Russia, Albania, Kosovo, and Turkey. Albania and Kosovo being majority Muslim. # Only members of the Aryan race, defined as people who have lived in Europe for at least 15 generations and are members of the White race, excluding people of middle eastern descent, which are to be deported to their place of ancestry, can be citizens of our Nation, and all others are treated as foreigners. # All citizens must have rights and obligations, as defined by the Parliament, and citizens that do not fufil their duties are to be put on trial. # All businesses, regardless of size and income will be nationalized, and if they act in a way that damages the Nation or its people, they will be shut down, and all siezed assets are to be used to improve the Nation. # Abolition of any and all income and goods that were obtained through means other than honest work, like usury or selling illegal substances. # The Government must protect all of its citizens which are unable to work through social welfare programs, like those for mothers, children, the elderly, and the disabled. # Any propagation of lies and enemy ideas by the press will be legally punished. # Although the National Socialist movement is a Christian movement of no denomination, we demand freedom of religion throughout the nation, excluding religions and beliefs that damage the nation, or propagate extremism and terrorism. # The Parliament and Führer is responsible for the protection of the board and party. Any undesirables of Pol will have no protection from the government and will be treated as such # Protection of animals from inhumame conditions and torture. Meat and other animal products should be available to the people, but animals should be killed painlessly. Killing of animals for fun, unless they are pests, should be illegal. Membership Policies * Party tag is NatSoc, RefNatSoc or RNSP until the reunification of all National Socialist Parties happens. * The party leader reserves the right to decline membership to a prospective member at any time for any reason. * New members will be placed on a 24 hour probationary status, then given final admission at the party leaders discretion. * Members must have a secure tripcode (##password) Ranks Note: Not all ranks need to be used but every member SHOULD have a rank. Tip: Save officer ranks (lieutenant and above) for party officers and commanders. Party Officers Note: Appoint as much of these as you want. You can also go without appointing any. Note: The highest ranking party member with one of the underneath states party branches, gets to be a 'Reichsminister of branch'. He leads this branchs. * Propagandaoffizier (Propaganda) - Creates and distributes posters and propaganda. * Werbeoffizier (Recruiting) -''' Vets and recruits new members. * 'Sicherheitsoffizier (Security) -' Protects the wiki page from vandalism and keeps watch for samefags and infiltrators. * 'Rechtsoffizier (Legislative) -' Writes and seconds bills that favor the parties agenda. * 'Kommunikationsoffizier (Communications) -' Coordinates party session turnout through throwaway emails, maintains and secures the chat. Members & Ranks History of NatSoc on /pol/ History of NatSoc: Zeroth Parliament * summary here History of NatSoc: First Parliament Era * summary here History of NatSoc: Second Parliament Era Swansea and the UKIP vs. OP and NatSoc. History of NatSoc: Third Parliament Era * summary here History of NatSoc: Fourth Parliament Era * summary here History of NatSoc: Fifth Parliament Era * summary here History of NatSoc: Sixth Parliament Era The reign of National Socialist Bismarck and the rise of the magnificent phoenix that is Cerberus from the ashes of an ill-fated alliance with NatSoc. History of NatSoc: Seventh Parliament Era * summary here History of NatSoc: Eighth Parliament Era * summary here History of NatSoc: Ninth Parliament Era This was the era of the boy king Ignatius I. History of NatSoc: Tenth Parliament Era * summary here History of NatSoc: Eleventh Parliament Era * summary here History of NatSoc: Twelfth Parliament Era * summary here Historic National Socialist Leaders * Anton Drexler: ''5 January 1919 – 29 June 1921'' * Adolf Hitler: ''29 June 1921 – 30 April 1945'' '''GAP * Joseph Gobbels (!1UQhPLdFZY) * Aryan Slammer (!4Sjf2LH4fw): 4th Parliament Era * Führer Aryan Yuki (!!JT84XGeHXEt): 5th Parliament Era * National Socialist Bismarck (!lnkYxlAbaw): 6th Parliament Era * Sir Zyklon * Germanic Ultranationalist: 2nd Parliament Era, 5th Parliament Era, Present * Götz von Berlichingen (!!ENJKyU61aqU): Present External Links See Also * National Socialist Party